Concorde
DOPŘELOŽIT Concorde is Soul Rider Anne's horse. He and Anne are both connected to the sun element. Etymologie Concorde's name is a variation of the French name, Concordia, meaning "harmony" in Latin. This was the name of the Roman goddess of harmony and peace. Concorde is also the name of a British-French turbojet-powered supersonic passenger airliner, which is fitting as Concorde is the only horse who possesses wings in his/her Soul Rider form. Osobnost According to Ydris, Concorde is full of herself and hogs the spotlight. While Rhiannon, calls her a spirited foal and yet brave as she goes to Pandoria to save her rider Anne. Starshine Legacy In Starshine Legacy episode 3, Concorde has found a bond in his Soul Rider Anne as they prepare for the upcoming dressage contest. But while doing a photoshoot Concorde soul get sent to Pandoria by the Dark Rider Jessica. He is rescued by Anne and on Dark Core's oil rig they both sent Mr. Sands and Jessica back to their master's ship. Star Stable Online Concorde was competing with Anne in dressage competitions on the mainland but during one of their contests in France, they were captured by the Dark Riders. While Anne was sent to Pandoria, Concorde met his end. The Soul Riders and the player move their search to find the new Concorde by using Wild Whispering but have little success. However, after taking Justin to the Sleeping Yew in South Hoof to perform the Whisper's Cry, the Soul Riders become one step closer. With Justin's help, the player finds Concorde in one of Ydris' cages and doesn't find it easy to free him. The player uses a special clock to weaken the ring master's powers, but the clock had to be destroyed when Garnok makes his way into the tent. Afterwards, Ydris releases Concorde, saying he's too full of himself and the girls take him back to Valedale with Rhiannon looking after him. After meeting the Soul Riders and Elizabeth Sunbeam in Fripp's Lair, the player meets Alex and Rhiannon at the Mountain Paddock, where Concorde is described as "being a major pain in the butt". The player then calms Concorde down by hugging him. During some lively conversation, it is revealed that the current incarnation of Concorde is a mare. With a new keystone made Concorde and the others spend the day at their campsite in Epona where she hears stories about her rider then listened to Lisa play "I'll Be There" on her guitar. Making it to Guardian's Dale with the others, Concorde starts to become antsy near Elizabeth but is told by Meteor that she is suppose to bond with another and have patience. With the player's help, Concorde uses her power along with the others to open the portal to Pandoria. While there the group finds Anne and after dealing with Darko's intrusion, the young soul horse feels her rider's power emitting from the crystal and frees her. And yet, their moment is short lived when Darko tries to close the portal Concorde makes it through but sees that her elder horse brother Tin-Can return without his rider. She sees Elizabeth and the player venture through the collapsing to rescue Alex but watches with everyone as it closes. But Lisa refuses to give up hope as starts to sing "I'll Be There", hoping that it would lead them back home and they all see the portal reopen with friends emerging safe and sound. Back at the Soul Rider's campsite, she hears of Elizabeth's demise from Alex and even though Concorde and Anne aren't the same as before the two are reunited at last and the sisterhood is whole again this time with the five riding as one. Zajímavosti * Similar to his rider Anne, Concorde is very concerned with his appearance. * In the collections journal Concorde is referred to as a "Jorvegian Warmblood", but it is unknown if this refers to Jorvik Warmbloods as he was previously labeled in other games, or a different breed entirely. * As of the new recent updates, out of the main five Soul Rider horses Concorde is the only Star breed seen as a foal. * Concorde's current incarnation is female, which is apparently rare for Soul horses to be such. Kategorie:Koně Kategorie:NPC Koně